Beautiful Sleeping Beast
by Illuminous Raze
Summary: One-shot. a story made after musing about a picture of Inuyasha still in his sealed state on the Goshinboku. Lady Kaede POV


**Title: **Beautiful Sleeping Beast

**Rated: **K+

**Author: **Illuminous Raze

**Character(s): **LadyKaede/ InuYasha

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha is owned by its respected creator, the authoress own nothing.

**Summary: **Lady Kaede takes her daily morning walk in the forest path, reminiscing of the past.

**Please read Warning:**

Implied yaoi (if you squint)  
slight spoiler (if there's any)

* * *

**Chapter 1: **A walk down memory lane

* * *

The crunching sound of fallen leaves and twigs under her steps disturb the natural sound around steadily as she traverse the forest which become forbidden to humans for years, old and wise black eyes stared ahead, still mindful of the obstructions along the uneven forest floor. Lady Kaede bath within the peacefulness of her surrounding, listening to the many sound but it's more of alertness for possible danger.

How long has it been?

'_Fifty years gone like the wind' _her mind supplied. It's been fifty years since the incident that cause her dear sister's life and her left eye, her elder sister Kikyo at that time, is in-charge of protecting the Shiko no Tama (Sacred Jewel of Four Souls) away from anyone who desires it's power. Demon's presence is frequent on their small village to attain the said object; the powerful miko (Priestess or similar) had been capable of preventing many attempts until she met a hanyou (half-demon) named InuYasha.

Young Kaede didn't know how but the two later on fell in love with each other. She's not ignorant of the sudden…closeness between them but she definitely notice it and some of the old folks too, although with disapproval. The old woman thought it must root from human's hatred towards half-breeds, a hanyou is considered an abomination by both human and demon culture, coming between a human and a demon hence the child is very…different.

Although, a hanyou is superior to a human and thus feared, they are considered inferior to pure-bred demons. Only gaining half of the blood potential from the demon parent and the rest is weak human blood, that and most of them looks grotesque. Kaede could only sympathies and understand InuYasha for wanting to obtain the Shikon Jewel, condemned to such a cruel life; anyone would desperately to do the same thing.

Despite the world's criticism, the two hold strong in their love or so young Kaede thought. Much to her shock, the silver-haired hanyou suddenly attack the village and fled with the Sacred Jewel in hand but before he could run away with it, a wounded Kikyo succeeded in sealing him to the Goshinboku (The Sacred Tree or Tree of Ages) and fall in a deep slumber, preventing another attempt on the jewel. At that time, the young miko-in-training only have one question in mind.

_Why seal the hanyou instead of slaying him?_

The answer eluded her; Kaede even to this day cannot understand her elder sister's reasoning, is it because of love? Maybe. Kaede could still remember the strong abhorrence emitting from Kikyo's being, the hate and betrayal flashing on her eyes as she look at the Inu-hanyou, she is the very picture of a brokenhearted woman and young Kaede could only stay sited on her spot, watching with her only remaining eye. Before dying, Kikyo instructed her to burn the Shikon Jewel along her body on a pyre, taking the powerful jewel with her to the next world.

Old Kaede sigh, the memory only cause many questions with no answer to fill her head. Shaking her head, she focuses her eyes on the huge tree standing before her. The Goshinboku stood tall and proud among the other trees, a huge living and breathing organism towering in the center of the forest named after the demon sealed on it. The said demon is suspended with a single arrow; the Arrow of Sealing used on him pulse with faint energy as her touch connects on the rough bark, sensing the purifying energy imbued in it from Kikyo.

Satisfied, Kaede step back and examine the sleeping demon. Surprisingly, the half-demon Inuyasha is born with a beauty not often associated with hanyou(s). His long hair holds a pure silver almost white shade of color, falling silkily on his shoulder that sometimes flutter in the wind, elegantly arch eyebrows above close eyelids hides –if memory did serve her right- a pair of golden orbs curtained with the same shade of long lushes. A small aristocratic nose and blood red plump lips on his symmetrical, heart shape face, and his slender built hidden in all red attire with only a pair of motionless triangle puppy ears peaking out of the mass of silver to indicate his demon heritage. His peachy white skin seems to glow under the morning light, only when she lower her head to ease the cramp neck sustained from unconsciously gazing for long minutes did Kaede notice holding her breath and release it as she snap out of her daze stupor.

How many times she visit the forest, the hanyou still didn't fail to entrance her. His serene sleeping state bring a sort of calm and peace on the old woman, InuYasha look like a beauty curse in an eternal sleep like those in bed time stories, on tree surround in colorful wilderness.

Only this time, his also the beast

Assure of the beautiful half-demon state, Kaede turn back to where she come from. Not oblivious to the hidden presence of other demons hovering close to where the half-demon is sealed. She smother a smirk, really how funny humans and demons alike pretend to dislike the hanyou. Several times she caught young and old villager sneaking and gazing with awe on the slumbering InuYasha and of course as a miko she's aware of the demons as well, some Kaede recognize as royalties from various demon clans visiting the site.

At that thought, she almost laughs. Extending her awareness, she felt more demons coming and Kaede walk calmly as if there's no demon within just a few feet away, passing her on the way back to the village. Stupid fellows, if only they disregard InuYasha's human blood maybe they're not gazing from a far, being repelled by purifying energy like love sick animals (which they are).

But the amusement didn't stop there, without falter on her step, Kaede stretch her spiritual senses and felt powerful youki energy a few miles. It appears the same dog demon came today, the ki signature revealing the demon as the current lord of the west to Kaede. Thought never meeting him face to face, the old miko still recognize the unmistakable presence of the powerful young lord coming every month near the Goshinboku.

This time Kaede didn't hide a smirk, the rumored older brother of InuYasha who despise the hanyou like any came every end of month to clear off his brother's _suitors_ and _admirers. _Apparently, even if the lord hates the hanyou, he still has _responsibility _to InuYasha or something.

His supposed disinterest on InuYasha existence amuses the old miko to no end, now that's hypocrisy. Is it really hard to admit he care for the hanyou, isn't much easier to do so compare to denying yourself of the truth.

Does truth really hurt to admit for him?

Guess it is, after years the young lord remain stubborn. Oh well, not her problem, at least watching over the younger Inu is a start. Hopefully by the time InuYasha wakes up, Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to acknowledge his feelings and Kaede is sure of this, because of the familiar energy making its presence know from a certain part of the forest.

Kaede turn her eyes to the left, the image of the old abandoned well over the thick foliage and forestry appearing on her mind's eye. The spiritual energy reminds her of her elder sister, which should be impossible though she had the inkling feeling that soon, something will happen. Whether it's good or bad, she's unsure but would surely make her days much more…exciting.

Suppressing her trill, Kaede cleared her mind of the previous thoughts and focus to her morning duties and ignore the surge of energy growing each day from the bottom of the well but not the centipede demon lurking near it.

* * *

**A/N:**

My one shot-story, it came from musing after seeing a picture of InuYasha sleeping peaceful while pinned by an arrow courtesy of Kikyo (guess, it's a form of love from the miko), all my story and the future ones will probably from musing or inspired by fanarts, it's kind of short but I hope you all like it.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review!

_**Raze**_


End file.
